It's All About Us
by Brainyblonde223
Summary: He had been in love when they shared that dance...and if only she knew she was writing his heart break so beautifully onto paper. The irony. A little story about a boy and a girl trying to balance their ever-growing fame and popularity with a blooming romance neither one of them realized they had fallen into. A little Auslly for you all.
1. Bittersweet Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: Because apparently I need to point out the fact I don't own Austin or Ally...just the plot line. And I don't own any songs that may pop up during this story. **

**Good...now that we covered that...**

**Hey there people of Internet-landia, so I originally wrote this for a friend a little while back. It had started as some fun between the two of us, just testing our abilities to write outside our comfort zones. That space outside the boundaries of our comfort zones being random shows picked by the other, FYI. But after a while she pushed me to throw it up here and share with all of you. Hope you enjoy this little bit of Auslly!**

**-K**

* * *

There she sat, her wedge-clad feet swinging over the side of her piano bench. Her fingers absentmindedly twirled her hair as her other hand doodled pictures around the edge of the page. She had lost track of time, lost in her thoughts, lost in the melody that had been plaguing her the past week. Ally was so wrapped up in a swirl of thoughts that she hadn't heard Austin walk in and she hadn't noticed him hovering over her as his eyes silently scanned the page below.

_"Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance_  
_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down_  
_Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet_  
_Give it a try, it'll be alright"_

He smiled as she twisted the strand of her hair tighter. He could get lost in her quirks; her light vanilla scent was intoxicating. He began to hum the melody in her mind, as if he could read her thoughts. Her head snapped to the side as her eyes cascaded along the body beside her.

Austin's lips curled into a slow smile after catching her attention, "Hey Als"

She sighed as her annoyance from the disturbance slowly slipped away, "Hey...I was just writing a new song for you. I'm a bit stuck, but don't worry- it will come to me." She sounded a little less confident as she shifted on the bench, making room for him to join her.

Sliding into his place he looked over the lyrics once more as her delicate fingers spread across the piano, both immediately losing themselves in the sweet song she had created. Without thinking, Austin sang the next few lines of the song.

_"The room's hush, hush and now's our moment._  
_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_  
_Eyes on you, eyes on me._  
_We're doing this right."_

His mind playing back one of his favorite memories, the first time they had ever danced together. He realized he loved her that night, as she floated in his arms. Her eyes had been locked on his and he so desperately wanted her to forget all about Dallas. That was the night he vowed to himself that the only guy to kiss those lips from now on would be him. Austin just needed to gather up the courage to tell her how he felt.

She was staring.

Austin straightened up once he realized, fidgeting on the bench. "You...you actually came up with lyrics that had nothing to do with pancakes or how to properly tie a knot."

Austin felt himself falling into those chocolate pools that were searching his face for answers. Shifting his eyes to the piano keys below, he shook the need to see those beautiful eyes flutter close because of a slow passionate kiss. "Was inspired..."

Realizing this was a bit too soft for his normal tough guy bravado, "I was thinking about pancakes...ya know...if pancakes were a girl..." He internally face palmed at how stupid that sounded. _Pancakes? If pancakes were a girl…?_ Why couldn't he just turn to her and tell her that he loved her more than pancakes, surfing, and performing on stage- why couldn't he just tell her that singing was his passion but that she was his dream come true?

"You truly surprise me sometimes, Moon." She smiled; he turned toward her, thinking this could be his chance. Why not surprise her a bit more? His mouth began to form the words he carefully rehearsed in front of his mirror countless times before. "We make perfect partners." she seemed to say it more to herself than him, but the words caught him off guard as her fingers began to float effortlessly across the piano once more.

He sighed and was suddenly reminded why he had never said anything before.. They were partners...it was a business deal that had developed into so much more. He knew she considered him her best friend, but Austin was starting to believe she would never consider him as anything else.

As Ally added to the song, Austin was sure he could hear his heart breaking just a little more.

_"'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._  
_Spotlight's shining it's all about us"_

He had been in love when they shared that dance...and if only she knew she was writing his heartbreak so beautifully onto paper. The irony.

* * *

**I will be throwing up more of the story over the next week or so as I have a chance to re-format it. Let me know what you think so far, always like to hear opinions!**


	2. Acutely Fearsome Feelings

**Disclaimer: Because apparently I need to point out the fact I don't own Austin or Ally...just the plot line. And I don't own any songs that may pop up during this story.**

**Let's continue, shall we?**

* * *

"Hey everybody, I'm Austin Moon and this is my new song 'All About Us'." His eyes were locked on Ally the moment he found her shy smile beaming up at him from the crowd.

_"And every heart in the room will melt_  
_This is a feeling I've never felt_  
_But it's all about us"_

She had written lyrics to a song that his heart had struggled to say. He longed for the moment that he gained the courage and the right words to express to her what she meant to him.

_"Suddenly I'm feeling brave_  
_Don't know what's got into me_  
_Why I feel this way_  
_Can we dance real slow?_  
_Can I hold you real close?"_

There she stood as he sang each bittersweet word, his gaze never waving from where she stood. Austin could've forgotten the rest of the world existed, because to him all he saw was Ally. She was more to him than he had ever admitted to himself before, and the thought of her with another man made his heart ache.

_"Do you hear that love? They're playing our song_  
_Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it_  
_Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?"_

As he sang the last few words, he watched as Ally politely slid her way through the crowd. She always wanted to be the first to congratulate him on a job well done, as well as the first to wish him luck. She was his best friend, his confidante, and the only girl he had loved like this.

He thanked the crowd as applause rang through the bar, but all he could focus on was getting close to Ally once more. Her distance left an emptiness that rotted in his gut, and it was getting harder for him to hide how he felt.

As he stepped off the final step, he felt two small arms wind around his neck in a tight hug. "You sounded amazing, Austin. That has to be my favorite of the songs we have written together."

Without thinking he pressed her to his chest in return, it was so natural and she was a perfect fit in his arms. He nodded into her hair, momentarily entranced by her sweet scent.

"I could never have done any of this without you." _You're my everything._ His mind may have finished the thought, but his mouth refused to form the words.

He had never feared rejection until he realized his feelings for Ally Dawson. Facing a possible rejection from someone like her would surely kill him, but hiding his feelings had the same effect on his soul.

He sighed heavily against her shoulder, having been lost in thought, he had forgotten he was still holding her. Ally pulled back to study his face, "Everything okay, Austin?"

His body stilled as her eyes floated over him, searching. Quickly Austin nodded and mumbled something about being exhausted, desperately trying to cover his mistake.

Austin made his way toward the bar, having promised Ally he would soon meet her back at their table. He leaned against the bar, his fingers moving through his hair as he pulled slightly. He couldn't help but berate himself for his actions.

"Soooo...when are you going to stop lying to yourself?" The voice in his ear caused him to jerk, almost spilling his beer.

"Sorry, man." Dez threw money down on the bar, lifting his own glass to his lips. He couldn't help but smirk over the rim of his glass as he saw the momentary panic on Austin's face.

"Jeez, Dez..." Austin sighed leaning backward on the barstool. As calmly as he could he asked, "What am I lying to myself about?" Inwardly he prayed the redhead would be oblivious to his innermost thoughts, but the lump in his throat gave him an acutely fearsome feeling that Dez knew.

Rolling his eyes, Dez let out an exasperated sigh. "When are you going to admit to yourself AND Ally that you love her."

Austin couldn't help but sputter as the words left his best friend's mouth. "I-I don't know what you're talking about...Ally is, ya know- she's Ally." His eyes quickly scanned around the room, desperately wanting a new topic to distract Dez.

He opened his mouth to ramble on about the darkness of the establishment but Dez pushed himself off the bar where he had been leaning.

"You're right...she is Ally, the girl you're in love with." he reached out to pat Austin's shoulder before winding his way through the crowd.

Austin stood frozen in time, still clutching the glass. All he could think about was the fear eating him up inside. If Dez knew the truth...who else did?

* * *

**So, what did you all think? Hope you enjoyed a bit more Auslly...more to come!**


	3. Effortlessly Written Words

**Disclaimer: No ownage of any kind, except the plot line.**

* * *

Ally quietly meandered her way through the crowd, reaching a small table tucked away into the corner of the bar. Hopping up onto the stool, she couldn't help but act like a child as she spun the seat in a fit of giggles. Suddenly two hands were stopping her fun; Trish's head appeared over her shoulder.

"The song was fantastic, Ally. You really nailed it!" Trish rushed past Ally in a blur of raven curls. "Who was the inspiration for the love song?"

Ally fidgeted under the table, her eyes searching the wall for a spot to focus on. "No one...it's just a love song, Trish. I love, love. Love was my muse..." her voice began to squeak as she rambled, her mind racing as she tried to sort her feelings neatly.

"Ally, come on, all love songs are written with someone in mind. A love song just isn't a song, and we both know you know that."

"Whaaaa?" Ally's voice pitched awkwardly. She quickly cleared her throat to cover its higher tone. "It's just a song...I mean, I guess I had someone in mind..."

Without hesitation Trish had her by the shoulders, studying her face. "I knew it! It's Austin..."

Dez's heavy glass made a hollow sound as the redhead dropped the mug to the tabletop. "What's Austin?"

Ally began stuttering, her brain unable to process coherent thoughts. She couldn't let Dez know what had been said. How could she let anyone have the impression she had feelings for Austin, when she wasn't sure how she felt herself. She needed time to sort everything out, she needed pro-con lists, diagrams maybe...she just needed time. Organization was key!

"Nothing, Red! Mind your own business..." With a bit of fist brandishing, Dez heeded Trish's advice and slumped onto a bar stool whimpering in reply.

As Dez continued to whine about how cruelly Trish treated him, Ally let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. But as she began to relax, Austin's voice sent her back into panic mode.

"Hey guys," Austin's voice held hesitation and worry, but Ally thought she was simply projecting her own feelings onto her always positive and confident best friend. Seating himself onto the remaining bar stool he began, "The crowd really seemed to enjoy the new song, Ally." The panic she had been feeling was slipping away; there was just something about those hazel eyes and the sound of his sweet voice that could drive away the darkest of her moods.

"I have a couple ideas for some new songs..." the brunette, without hesitation, began to rattle on about scribbles she had done in her notebook. All sorts of ideas and phrases that had come to her, but there was one idea Austin wanted to try.

He had stopped fully listening to her, losing himself in those pools of chocolate, "I have part of a song written...I was wondering if maybe you could help me, Ally. Give me your thoughts on the words." he had interrupted her, the look on her face was of confusion and annoyance. But the look was fleeting as she turned her glossed lips upward into a smile.

"Of course! But I am telling you right now, Austin, if it's about pancakes again..." she chuckled, shaking her head at him, "I have run out of words to rhyme with maple syrup."

He laughed halfheartedly as the rest of the group joined in, remembering his desperate attempt to write a song about a girl by the name of Cassidy. He knew that they would never let him live it down, but his writing had come a long way from describing girls with words like "butter". Austin inwardly praised himself for no longer using phrases like, "I am feeling...feelings!"

A yelp to his left broke him out of his thoughts, as Dez rubbed his arm- knowing Trish must have hit the redhead. He let out a small sigh, watching as Ally rolled her eyes at the childish two-some nearby.

Absentmindedly he began to hum the song he had been slaving over ever since Dallas had broken her heart. He may not be able to tell Ally his feelings, but he could surely sing those feelings. He just needed the right words, and the courage to do so.

_"If your heart wears thin I will hold you up _  
_And I will hide you when it gets too much_  
_I'll be right beside you"_

He startled himself as the words began coming to him. Austin studied the girl in front of him, realizing for the first time that his innermost thoughts were the lyrics to a beat that had haunted his dreams. The small thoughts that crept into the corner of his mind...those were the words he needed to capture. He could do this...he just had to let himself open up to the idea of her actually feeling the same way. Courage, it was all about courage.

_"Trust in me, trust in me.  
__Don't pull away_  
_Trust in me, trust in me._  
_I'm just trying to keep this together,_  
_Because I could do worse and you could do better"_

He watched as the two girls linked arms and led the way out to the door. Austin could hear his heart drumming the melody in his ears as she flicked her long tresses over her shoulder, "God knows you could do so much better than me..." Without realizing he had said the words aloud, Dez answered with a simple clamp onto his shoulder.

"Nah man, she'd be lucky to have a guy care about her the way you do..." he brushed past, rejoining the girls on the street. _Maybe...but I'm everything she doesn't look for in a man. _His mind thought back to Ally's past. She had only dated three guys since their friendship began, they were prim and proper while Austin was a blur of color wrapped into a pretty boy package.

Shouldering the door as he slipped through, he had the bounce back in his step. Austin Moon had a plan.

* * *

**WHA-BAM! **

**Austin has big plans and a few changes in mind. Could be interesting to see what the blonde bombshell has in mind. **

**Thanks to those of you who have commented, I'm so glad you're enjoying the story thus far! I'd love to know what the rest of you think! **

**-K**


	4. Trust in Me

**Disclaimer: I think we are all aware that I, in fact, do not own the characters from Austin & Ally. Nor do I own Marianas Trench's song, Beside Me. If you have never heard of this band, check them out- great group of guys with an amazing sound.**

**Now that we have gotten all that disclaimer garbage out of the way...hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Austin sauntered into Sonic Boom, leaning his weight against the counter. "Hello Ally." he strained to sound as poised and proper as he could. But Ally didn't look up from her book.

"Hey Aust, what's new?" he stood straighter, staring at Ally. How didn't she realize? Was she blind?

Austin sighed, straightening the ever-growing uncomfortable button up. "I was basket weaving at the retirement home today...baked cookies for the orphanage..." he cleared his throat, "You know...the usual." But he had…he was trying to be the man she wanted. Or, the man he thought she wanted.

Ally's lips stretched into a grin, "Sure Austin...now really, what did you do today?" Her eyes flitted upward to look at her best friend, but her smile faltered as her eyes took in his appearance. "What are you wearing...?"

Austin's eyes scanned his appearance, "Clothing."

"Who do they belong to?" Ally moved around the counter, taking in his entire appearance. She couldn't get passed the button up and ironed jeans. "You're...why're you..." her fingers were pinching the bridge of her nose, "You're wearing a button-up...buttoned-up? Are you feeling okay?" her tiny hand laid across his cool forehead as she frowned. "You don't feel warm."

He swatted away her hand, "Can't a guy just look nice every now and then? I'm simply trying out a new look."

"I liked your old look, Austin. You always looked just fine to me." her words caught him off guard. _She always thought I looked fine? I don't want to look 'fine' to her, I want to catch her eye...I want to be her guy._

"What's so wrong with this look?" he adjusted his collar, it felt like it was going to choke him.

Ally's tiny hands reached up, undoing a few buttons on his shirt. "There. Much more 'Austin'." he had to admit it felt better...he could breathe a bit easier. "Why're you trying to be someone you're not? You're amazing the way you are." she smiled up at him, her hand patting his chest before she returned to her spot behind the counter.

He would have to work a whole lot harder to gain the attention of Ally Dawson, a whole lot harder. Austin stalked toward the nearby bench, un-tucking his shirt as he proceeded. His mind raced with words, phrases, music notes. After a few moments of deep thought and random scribbling on a magazine his mind eased. The words began to flow effortlessly.

_When your tears are spent on your last pretense_  
_And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense._  
_When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles_  
_And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while_

Alternating between holding the pencil between his teeth, and scribbling onto a page...Austin continued to write.

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up_  
_And I will hide you when it gets too much_  
_I'll be right beside you_  
_I'll be right beside you_

_Beside her...right where I always want to be._ His eyes moved to the petite brunette behind the counter. Almost as if he had spoken her name, she looked up. Her beautiful eyes captured his, and her smile took his breath away. _This song_...he knew this song had to capture every feeling he had for her- from his deep desire to protect her from anyone, to the love desperately clawing out of his chest. But his fear? The fear that caused him to stay silent for so many years was the earth-shattering chance that she may pull away and he'd lose her forever.

_Trust in me, trust in me._  
_Don't pull away_  
_Trust in me, trust in me._  
_I'm just trying to keep this together,_  
_Because I could do worse and you could do better_

His eyes scanned the scribbles left on the page. Well, it wasn't Mozart...but it was a start.

"Hey Ally, can you tell me what you think of this...?" Maybe now was his chance to start the slow process of revealing his feelings.


End file.
